Sick Days
by addisonaltman
Summary: Kate spends her day at home taking care of her sick son. Oneshot.


**A/N: I wanted to write. Kayla was sick and couldn't find a good fic. Not that I'm saying this good but I felt for her and I wrote this. For Kayla :3**

**This story has the same little boy from my other Oneshot/Drabble "Our Son" I fell in love with the character. It's also unBETAed  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Castle. YadaYadaYada, Might blackmail my best friend into buying season one for me. She will. She loves me.**

* * *

Kate Beckett woke at eight thirty that morning. Unusual for a week day because normally she had a very active four year old bouncing on her stomach at 6 sharp every week morning demanding her to wake up and make him pancakes. As she sat up and reached for her robe she noticed her husband was still asleep too, this however was not unusual. The man loved his sleep and would lie in bed till noon everyday, if she let him. The house was considerably quiet without her son's usual noise, he managed to make even the simplest task sound like a construction crew were moving through the loft.

As she entered Sam's room she noticed how stuffy the it was. Upon opening the window she let out a small sigh as she felt the cold breeze rush onto her skin and cool her down instantly. She stood there for several moments before she turned to her son's bed. He was lying tangled in his bed sheets, a sign that he had had a stressful night. His hair was damp and stuck to his forehead and there were dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Brushing her hand across his forehead she instantly recoiled from the heat emitting from his small body. Leaning down she felt his body, he was soaked in sweat. His breath caught in his throat and he began to cough in his sleep. His body shook so hard that he woke up, whimpering from the pain in his chest. He sat up and Kate rubbed circles on his back, whispering soothing words in his ear to calm him. Once he'd recovered he lay his head on his mom's shoulder and began to play with her hair.

"Morning baby." she said, gathering him in a blanket with his plushie cat and carrying him to the door.

"I feel icky mommy." he said, rubbing the toy cat's ear against his nose. He always did that when he was sick. She sighed, today was going to be a long day.

"How about you lay on the couch and watch some TV while I wake up daddy and make breakfast?" He nodded as they went down to the living room. He slid from her hip and into the cushions of the couch. She wrapped the blanket around him and kissed his forehead, turning on the TV while she went to wake her husband. This was going to be a long day.

"Rick. Rick. Rick!" She almost shouted, standing above her husband poking him in the shoulder. He moaned, moving his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. When he finally opened them, he smiled broadly at the sight of his wife, a frustrated look in her eye. The effect of which was lost on in him due to the fact she was standing in front of him in her in her old flannel pyjama pants, his old worn out batman t-shirt and his robe.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful." he said sliding out of bed and sliding his arm around Kate's waist, pulling her closer to him and planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Sam's sick." She said simply, wrapping her arms around Rick's chest.

"Aww. Poor boy. Want me to stay home to take care of him?" He asked grabbing his wife's hand and slowly moving through to the living room with her.

"No, it's okay. I had the day off anyway. But you can still go in. I'm sure Ryan and Esposito would love to have you around." She said as she brushed a hand over Sam's head. He felt so warm.

"No, I have a few meetings today. I'm going to be around town today. Want me to get anything?"

"Ice cream." At the words, Sam perked up, lifting his head to look at his dad.

"Ice cream?" He asked, the true four year old shining through the sickness.

"Yeah buddy, would that make you feel better?" Rick laughed when he nodded, reaching for his mother and wrapping himself into her embrace. Rick smiled at the sight, even after four years, the picture of his wife and his son together always made his heart swell.

* * *

Kate woke from her impromptu little nap by the sound of her son heaving the limited contents of his stomach into the trashcan beside the sofa. He'd watched cartoons while eating his breakfast and had been vomiting at random intervals ever since. He's snuggled up to his mother, needing sympathy and a warm pillow while he felt so sorry for himself. They must've fallen asleep together.

"Hey baby, it's okay. It's okay." she whispered into his ear, soothing him and calming him down. She carried him into the kitchen, sitting him onto the kitchen island before running his flannel under the cold tap. She wiped his mouth and held it on his forehead while he whimpered. Kate hated seeing Sam so rundown and sad. He was in so much pain for such a little boy.

"Mommy, can we watch Cars?" He asked, as he was carried back to the sofa. He snuggled into the cushions while his mom passed him his toy cat.

"Sure baby." She said, slipping the disc into the player while she cleaned the living room, placing the cleaned bucket on the floor at Sam's head. She stroked his head a few times before she went into the kitchen to start on a late lunch.

* * *

Rick re-entered the loft at six fifteen that night to a sight that instantly melted his heart.

Kate was curled up on one end of the couch. Sam was lying spread over the couch, his arms and legs sticking out at awkward angles. He had his head in his mother's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. Kate had a book in her other hand, her coffee mug laying on the table in front of her. Monsters Inc. was playing idly in the background, neither paying attention.

"Hey." he said, sitting the paper bag with the two tubs of ice cream in it on the coffee table. He gestured to his son, "How was Sam?"

"We think he has a bug. One has been going 'round his preschool. He seems to be getting better though, but he's been vomiting all day." They were alerted to his presence when he let out a loud yawn and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heel of the hand. He smiled his toothy grin at his dad and stretched his arms out to be lifted. Rick gathered him up and held him close.

"Who wants ice cream?" Rick asked which was answered with a very excited nod and a clapping of the four year old's hands.

* * *

After ordering Chinese takeout and Sam almost eating his weight in cookie dough ice cream, all three Castles finally ended up in bed.

Sam was wedged between both of his parents, his back mirroring the shape of his father's chest while he curled into his mother's side. He had one arm wrapped tightly around his trusty toy cat while the other was fisted in Kate's t-shirt. He had finally fallen asleep, his temperature had finally dropped to a normal number and he hadn't been sick in at least three hours. It seemed the bug had passed and he was well on the road to recovery.

"How was your today?" Kate asked, her eyes on the ceiling but her questioned aimed at her husband.

"Boring. I love writing but the business side of it bores me. How was yours?" he asked, turning to look at his wife.

"Hmm, I've spent my day watching animated movies and cleaning up sick. Not my best but hey, it's part of being a mom." she said, the both of them laughing. Nothing was said for a few moments and she was sure Rick was asleep. She turned around a little, trying not to disturb her sleeping son. When she had finally closed her eyes she muttered a quick, "I love you." before slipping off to sleep.

"I love you too Katie." he said, waiting until she was asleep until using the pet name that she hated. He smiled one last time, looking at the sleeping figures of his son and wife and wondering how he got so lucky before falling asleep too.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! I want pancakes!" Kate woke to a 40 pound lump landing square on her chest. Sam was certainly better. She felt Rick stir beside her and she tried to properly wake up. The sudden pounding in her head made her dizzy and she suddenly felt a burning in her throat she rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind. Rick flinched at the sound of his wife vomiting loudly into their toilet. He sighed, turning to his son who was sitting beside him staring at the bathroom door before he turned to look at his father. He shrugged his shoulders and in return, Rick did also.

"Mommy's sick." Sam said matter of factly.

"Yes Sam. I think she is." Rick said sighing. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and I might make more drabbles with this adorable little boy. Get well soon Kayla! :D**


End file.
